


At the end of the day

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back home, Oswald thinks about the recent events that led him to where he is now.</p><p>References of 'Unleashed' (2x20).</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistake you'll probably find in this fic.

At the end of the day, Oswald returns to the enormous mansion that at some time belonged to his father and doesn’t know how he feels or how he should feel.

A sensation of victory boils inside his chest, the moment in which Butch unloaded his weapon in Galavan's chest repeats itself again and again in his mind and Jim…had felt different this time on having had him nearby, completely owner of the situation.

The music resounding in his ears, power, it was as if Galavan's resurrection had allowed his own resurrection and this resurrection was implying a transformation: Was he different from the Oswald who was before being submitted to Strange's experiments? Yes, he was feeling stronger, immune to feelings that before had made him weak but not invulnerable.

Ed had said to him some time ago that his mother had been a weakness for him and had had reason but Oswald knew that he had another weakness, one that had taken him to Arkham. Not only the love for his mother, the love, any kind of love was a weakness for him, he had never been a freeman and now he had the opportunity to be one. Can he?

His relationship with Ed had been different, it wasn't love, it was complicity, mutual comprehension, adrenaline. They could share feelings up to feeling that they were one, they could feel free and accompanied. In certain way, it was better than love. Love consumes, devours. Complicity gives you energies. But this kind of relationship implied conveniences, when Strange washed his mind, made him change to the point that he turned out to be useless for Ed and therefore Ed had discarded him.

Love was a weakness but also a strength if it was corresponded. Could him get rid of his feelings for Jim Gordon? Not, he couldn't. But there was something more that he could do: use his pain and his anger to protect himself. As tonight.

Jim would never apologize for turned his back to him in Arkham, for disregarding his call of aid, but he knew that in some moment Jim had felt guilt , guilt for having known that he was suffering for a crime that he hadn't committed, one who he had confessed to save him. And if Jim was never saying anything, he wouldn't do it either. He wouldn't protest, he would kept cold, attending to his own business.

He thought about Ed that now was in Arkham for trying to take revenge of Jim, for wanting to take justice on his own hands. He laughed, oh Ed, so smart and at the same time so clumsy and naive. The idea of paying a visit to him crossed his mind, it would please Ed to know that he had returned to be himself. He wasn't going to deny that he was holding a grudge against him for not helping him when he needed it, but he understood him. Two men who knew that love was his weakness couldn't love each other, they had to be selfish to survive. A bitter smile crossed his face while he left the glass of wine on the table.

 

At the end of the day, that was the lesson, the King of Gotham had to be selfish if he wanted to survive.


End file.
